


Arthur Knows Something

by Sassy_Writer



Series: The Golden Age [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Writer/pseuds/Sassy_Writer
Summary: “Do you think we should tell him we know?” The royals looked towards the fire. Where Gwen had turned her back for a moment and Merlin’s eyes flashed gold over something, returning to normal just in time for Gwen to turn back. Morgana shook her head.“Probably best not to. He's clearly already careless enough. Can you imagine how he’d be if he knew he didn’t have to hide around us?” Arthur could just picture the man magically folding his clothes and polishing his armor without a care in the world, and how quickly that could go wrong.***Merlin thinks he's good at keeping secrets. He also thinks Arthur's too oblivious to notice the numerous amount of magic being used in front of him. Merlin knows nothing.





	Arthur Knows Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This fic is technically a prequel to one of my multi-chapter fics, but you don't need to read that one to know what's happening in this. Though the actual conclusion to their romance happens in the next part of the series. A general knowledge of seasons 1 and 2 will help as most of this is just snippets from episodes that divert slightly from canon. Enjoy!

"speech"

' _mental speech'_

_thoughts_

_***_

**Afanc**

Arthur knew Merlin was an idiot, but he never thought he was suicidal until the brunette came tumbling into Uther’s war council claiming to be a Warlock. Camelot was suffering some sort of plague and Morgana’s handmaiden, Guinevere’s, father was the only survivor so far. Uther of course took this to mean she was a witch. Gaius was discussing how they could go about cleaning the water when suddenly the doors burst open and there was Arthur’s wit-addled servant claiming to have cured Gwen’s father.

Arthur stared in shock as Gaius attempted to reason with his ward. He only snapped to awareness as his father ordered Merlin’s arrest.

“Father please. I can’t allow this. This, this is madness! There’s no way _Mer_ lin is a sorcerer.”

“Did you not hear him?”

“Well, yes”

“He’s admitted it.”

“He saved my life, remember.”

“Why should he fabricate such a story?” Arthur’s mind scrambled for an excuse. _Why must you be an idiot Merlin._

“Cause… Gaius said… he’s got a grave… mental disease.”

“Really?” The King looked torn between disbelief and morbid curiosity. Thinking fast, Arthur spewed the first thing that came to mind.

“He’s in love.”

“What?!” _Shut up Merlin._

“With Gwen.”

“I am not.” _Dammit Merlin. I’m trying to save your life._

“Yes you are.”

“No way.”

“I saw you yesterday with that flower she gave you.” Merlin tried to laugh it off as Uther steadily strode nearer.

“I’m not in love with her!”

“It’s all right.” The Prince reasoned as he wrapped an arm around his manservant and squeezed the latters’ arm just a little too hard. “You can admit it.”

“I don’t even think of her like that!”

“Perhaps she cast a spell on you.” The King mused aloud. Arthur’s smile immediately dropped. This may save Merlin but it’s only harming the other poor girl more. Hoping his father didn’t catch his slip, Arthur laughed lightly and gripped Merlin’s shoulder.

“Merlin is a _wonder_. But the wonder is, he’s such an _idiot_.” Here Arthur looked seriously into Merlin’s eyes. “There’s _no way_ he’s a sorcerer.”

“Don’t waste my time again. Let him go.” Uther commanded and Merlin wisely left the hall.

Arthur quietly let out a sigh of relief and mentally shook his head. As the meeting continued, the Prince remained lost in his thoughts. Perhaps there was some truth to Merlin’s claim. Afterall, the boy certainly was a strange sort of fellow, with an unusual confidence for someone so thin and clumsy. And yet, no one sane would dare think of admitting to magic in front of the King of Camelot and expect a semblance of mercy. And despite Arthur’s claims, he did not think Merlin to be lacking in the sanity department. With that, the Prince banished all such thoughts from his mind and focused on how to cure his city of this ill begotten plague.

* * *

 As Arthur traveled the caves below Camelot he cursed Morgana, and Merlin and his father for that matter. The vastness of the caves crushed any hope of finding the beast easily, and the growling they heard around every corner did nothing to ease the tension. When they came to yet another branch of the caves, Arthur finally ordered the three of them to split up.

That was of course when the beast decided to make itself known. Arthur slowly turned around as he heard growling behind him. He barely got a glimpse of a large scaly head with sharp teeth, before a clawed hand came swiping at him. The Prince ducked quickly and spun around swinging fire only to catch empty air. Morgana suddenly appeared, slight panic in her eyes.

“What is it? Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you see it?” Merlin questioned, appearing on his left.

“Yes!”

“What did it look like?”

“It’s quick-” He was cut off as Morgana screamed. Arthur immediately shoved them behind him, but found nothing once again. From there the trio stood back to back waiting for the creature to attack again. It leaped from the shadows once more with a growl, and this time Arthur managed to clip it’s side.

The beast snarled, but it hardly seemed to affect it.

Morgana and Arthur each tried fighting it back with fire.

The beast was kept at a distance but unhurt.

“Arthur use the torch!” He heard Merlin shout as the creature went on it’s hind legs. He swept up desperately and suddenly heard a strange language. It came from Merlin and certainly sounded like magic, but surely Merlin wouldn’t be so stupid to use it so openly. A heavy wind swept by Arthur and the fire sparked up, engulfing the beast. When the fire died down, the beast was ash and the trio stood in silence. Arthur could’ve sworn he saw Merlin’s eyes flash gold. He quickly shoved the thought away, he had a beast to explain to his father and an execution to stop.

**Mordred**

Events happened so quickly around Camelot that Arthur quickly put all thoughts of the plague, and subsequently those of Merlin and magic, out of his mind. Merlin nearly died drinking poison for him, the new Knight Lancelot turned out to be a peasant who forged his noble documents, and Morgana nearly died from a physician attempting to get revenge for the Great Purge. With a new magical issue popping up every week, Arthur shouldn’t have been surprised when his father ordered him to hunt down a Druid boy who was suspected of hiding in the castle.

Arthur held in a sigh as he and the guards arrived outside Morgana’s room. She hated any invasion of her privacy and would be doubly annoying as soon as she found out they were hunting a child. He knocked on her door and waited an unusually long time for her to answer. When she did open it, it was clear to Arthur she was hiding something.

“Arthur. To what do I owe this pleasure?” She asked with her usual snark.

“Don’t get all excited, it’s not a social call. We’re looking for the Druid boy. I’m going to search your chambers.” She scoffed and looked ever more obstinate in guarding her door.

“You’re _not_ searching my chambers.”

“Don’t take it personally. I have to search every room.”

“What? You think he could have gotten in here without me seeing?” Arthur gave her a hard look. Morgana rolled her eyes and opened the door wide.

“Fine. If you must know, the Druid boy’s hiding behind the screen.” Arthur’s eyes flickered to said curtain. “What are you waiting for? Go on.”

“So you can have the satisfaction of making me look like a fool?”

“In my experience you don’t _need_ any help looking like a fool.”

Arthur shook his head, annoyed.

“Why don’t you just go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is you do all day.”

“Bye Arthur. Good luck with the search!”

As annoying as dealing with Morgana always is, what was more annoying was not being able to find Merlin _anywhere_. The man had disappeared since that morning. Of course Arthur figured that out two days later, when Merlin walked in while Morgana was trying to convince him to rescue the Druid from the dungeon and revealed Merlin’s help in her hiding him. It should have surprised or at least angered Arthur that Merlin was so ready to commit treason against the crown. Instead, he was hit by a mild wave of panic at the thought of what would have happened had Merlin been the one discovered trying to smuggle the boy out instead of Morgana. He quickly shoved the feeling aside and got to planning.

* * *

 It was absurdly easy to knock out the dungeon guards and grab the key to the cells. Arthur really needed to have a talk with the Guard Captain after this was all over. He snatched the keys off the sleeping guards and ran down the cells until he found the correct one. He opened the cell and tried to calm the clearly scared boy, Mordred apparently.

“Don’t be scared. I’ve sent word to your people. I’m taking you to them. You must come with me.” He held out his hand, praying the boy would trust him. Luckily he did, and Arthur was quickly on his way to the gated entrance that Merlin should be waiting at. They arrived, but found no Merlin.

“Merlin. Merlin.” Arthur whispered, hoping his servant wasn’t too far away. A stab of fear spiked. There was every possibility that Merlin had been caught. Uther was more paranoid than ever about magic since Morgana had been caught trying to rescue the boy. If Arthur was caught too, well then there’d be two executions on the morrow and neither Arthur nor Morgana would be trusted by the King for a very long time, if ever again.

They could hear the guards getting closer and Arthur hurriedly snuffed the torch out. The Prince looked to the panicked boy beside him and desperately tried to find a way to fit them through the bars. He looked to the boy again and back towards the far wall where shadows of the guards were getting larger. Stealing his mind, he drew his sword.

Just as it felt inevitable that he would have to fight and kill his men. A whisper called behind them.

“Hey!” Arthur spun and found Merlin’s goofy face looking back at them. He quickly shoved away the feelings of relief that he was clearly unharmed and easily replaced that with irritation.

“Where the hell have you been?!”

“I had trouble getting out of the castle.”

“Get this grate off. They’re coming.”

Arthur watched as Merlin fastened the hook onto the gate and pulled. He absolutely did NOT see Merlin’s eyes flash gold as he pulled a gate solidly fastened in stone out of the wall. He quickly shoved Mordred through the opening and crawled after him. He mounted the horse and Merlin passed the boy up to him.

“If my father asks where I’ve gone, tell him I’m on a hunting trip. And you should make yourself scarce or they’ll execute you in his stead.” With that he spurred the horse forward and into the forest.

It took them most of the night, but finally they arrived in the clearing designated by the Druids. They were greeted by what appeared to be three elders. One in a red cloak, one in a green, and one in a blue. Arthur dismounted, then carefully helped Mordred down. He slowly walked the boy across the clearing and the foremost elder pulled him into his arms.

“We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us.”

“You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him.”

“We will tell no one. You have my word.” The elder agreed with a bow of his head. Arthur responded in kind and looked to Mordred. The boy gave the barest of smiles as the Druids all bowed and turned to leave. Just as they disappeared behind the tree line, Arthur heard a young child’s voice echo through his head.

_'Thank you for helping me. I will never forget this, Once and Future King.'_

The Prince stood dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head. Of course sorcerers could speak to your mind, why wouldn’t they. Whatever the case, he must find out what this Once and Future King business was about.

**The Moment of Truth**

It was surprisingly easy to find old books on magic if one looked hard enough. Arthur guessed old Geoffrey didn’t have the heart in him to destroy so much culture if he could excuse it. Most books he found were from snooping through Gaius’ collection, most of which were on magical beasts and how to kill them, or herbs used in common spells. Snooping through Camelot’s library proved fruitless on anything remotely magical, until Arthur finally discovered a hidden room on his fourth trip.

The room was full of curious artifacts that Arthur might have explored if he was less cautious. He also discovered 3 magic books, a strange looking staff, and 2 paintings of dragons flying free. One of the books appeared to be about spells and the other two on the history of magic or specific Druid clans. Yet nowhere, in any of the books, could the Prince find a whisper of this “Once and Future King.” Finally, Arthur dared going to the one person who might know anything, and be willing to tell him.

Arthur waited until Merlin was busy helping the servants prepare for an upcoming feast and Gaius was in his workshop alone. He came bringing herbs that Merlin had picked earlier that day for the Physician. Arthur knocked once on the open door frame to alert the old man to his presence.

“Gaius? Merlin is busy with his other duties, but he left these for you.” The Physician looked up from his workbench and eyed the Prince.

“Thank you Sire. You didn’t have to bring those down.”

“Well, Merlin often forgets who’s master and who’s servant, but one of these days he’ll stop trying to pass on his duties.”

“I’m sure.” Gaius said, giving him a look with that damn eyebrow.

“While I’m here, I was wondering if you could answer something for me?”

“I’m at your service.” Now was the time to ask. But Arthur hesitated. He knew somehow this had to do with magic. And likely not in the way his father has claimed. He’d already committed treason once this month. Was he really prepared to go on a path to continue that? “Sire?” Gaius asked, bringing Arthur back to himself.

“Gaius, have you ever heard of a once or future king?” Immediately Gaius stopped stirring his tincture. He gave Arthur a critical look who, after a moment, squared his shoulders and stared back. Gaius sighed and slumped in defeat or relief.

“Where did you hear that term Sire?” Arthur glanced outside and slowly nudged the Physician’s door closed.

“I think we both know the answer to that.”

“Are you sure you want an answer to this Arthur? Whatever you learn tonight, you will not be able to unlearn.”

“I’ve already committed treason once this month Gaius, and felt more than uncomfortable with some of my fathers’ rulings before that. Part of being Heir is listening to the people, making judgments with a clear and impartial head, and - and learning from the mistakes of previous rulers.” Arthur stood resolute. “I need to know the truth Gaius.” The old man nodded weakly and took a seat, motioning Arthur to do the same.

“I suppose we should start then from the beginning.” Gaius began in a quiet voice. “Before the Purge, Druid clans were far smaller and less numerous. Magical folk lived with non-magical families in just about every village. While Druids remained more as the Priests or Lore-keepers for the Old Religion. Once those with magic all started fleeing to Druid clans, the myths they held started to spread.

The myth of the “Once and Future King and Emrys” was not spoken of often until just over a decade ago. The myth states that when magic has been driven out of the land and all hope has been lost, the Once and Future King will rise from the shadows and unite the kingdoms of Albion under one banner. With the help of the Warlock Emrys, he will restore magic to the land and bring about an era of peace and prosperity that Albion has never seen before.” Arthur stared wide eyed at the man who has always been a father to him.

If what Gaius said was correct then Mordred, and who knew how many others, thought he was this King. A king who was supposed to undo all the work his father had done the last two decades, a king who was somehow supposed to get the 5 forever feuding kingdoms of Albion to unite under one treaty, and a king who supposedly had a powerful warlock fighting at his side. It seemed… impossible.

“The Druids think _I’m_ this King?” Arthur asked hesitantly. Gaius gave him a kind smile.

“I’m not sure all of them do, or even most. But yes, there are whispers that have been spreading.” Arthur nodded to himself a few times before rapidly standing.

“Thank you Gaius.” _For keeping an ear on Druid whispering. For telling me despite my father. For trusting me._

“I’m yours to command, my Prince.” _Do not let us down._

“I have much to think on.” Was the Prince’s departing words as he quickly ensured no one had been eavesdropping on their conversation, and made way for his own chambers.

* * *

 In the following weeks Arthur thought often of this prophecy. He went through the records of all those who had been executed for sorcery in the last two decades. There were plenty who had tried to kill either him or his father, or caused some sort of deadly destruction within the lands. But for every one of those, there were two who had been trying to heal their loved ones, or fixed a wheel on a broken cart using magic. Maybe, just maybe, his father was wrong.

He also took a few more trips to speak with Gaius, always when Merlin was busy with other duties. He learned first hand what Camelot was like, and after swearing to keep a level head, Gaius finally explained the details surrounding Uther’s decision to ban magic. To say Arthur felt betrayed was an understatement. Uther had always preached keeping a level head, accepting your mistakes as King. For why should the people trust you if you can’t admit that even a King can make mistakes. To find out that the slaughter of hundreds of innocent people started because his father couldn’t accept his mistake in not questioning more about using magic to conceive was… horrifying. The raids he’d led, the citizens he’d arrested on orders from the King, now pointless. It was only Gaius' pleading, and reasoning that the kingdom would fall to civil war if the crown prince murdered the king, that kept Arthur from storming his father’s chambers. But from that date forward Uther Pendragon ceased to be his father, and was henceforth just King.

The one thing the Prince avoided like the plague was thinking about this Emrys. Whoever this warlock was, he had to be either suicidal or selflessly loyal to fight by the Crown Prince of Camelot’s side. Arthur really didn’t want to think who fit that description.

Of course what Arthur wants, Arthur rarely gets when it comes to his manservant. Which is why he really wasn’t all that surprised to see a magical tornado rise up and start sweeping away the barbarians threatening Merlin’s home village. No, as he threw off his last opponent, he was struck by awe. _This_ was the power that was apparently his to command. Yes, it was more than a little destructive, but it gave the people a fighting chance against so many. He watched as Guinevere struck out against a man who was too distracted by the wind to see her attack, and Hunith beat a man with a broom after he had been knocked to the ground. The rest of Kanen’s men started fleeing as the angry villagers chased after them.

Arthur couldn’t help the tiny smile itching to stretch across his face. _Mer_ lin really was incredible. Then of course Kanen had to ruin everything.

“Pendragon!” Arthur turned and saw the barbarian remove his helmet. The Prince immediately readied his sword as he dodged the first attack. Honestly it was no wonder the man had to have so many men to come after one village. He was an absolutely horrible fighter. It took Arthur less than a minute to disarm him and have him lying on the ground with a gut wound.

Arthur turned to see Merlin smiling his usual proud smile at his victory. His own pride turned sour as he realized how many people were watching the commotion, how many people would’ve seen Merlin use magic.

“Who did that?” Arthur demanded.

“What?”

“Wind like that doesn’t just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made it happen.” Arthur said glaring between Merlin and his friend. _Please let Will take the fall for this_.

The boys looked between each other.

“Arthur-” Merlin started.

“Look out!” Will shouted as he shoved Arthur out of the way. They all looked in shock to see Will with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Merlin caught his dear friend as Arthur ran back over.

“You saved my life.” He whispered.

“Yeah. Don’t know what I was thinkin’.”

“Come on! Get him inside!” The villagers all rushed to get him inside and try to save him, but it was a lost cause. The wound was too severe, perhaps even magic wouldn’t have helped. Will did confess to being the sorcerer on his deathbed, leaving a sour taste in Arthur’s mouth. He wanted the boy to take the blame for magic, but he never wanted to see him dead. The grief clouding Merlin’s eyes the following days was a hot poker to his own heart. He would have legalized magic then and there were it within his power, just to see Merlin smile again.

The last night before they returned to Camelot, Merlin and Gwen were preparing dinner while Arthur kept watch when he felt a presence behind him. Morgana remained silent until Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Well come on. Speak your mind.” Morgana huffed, but sat down.

“Why did you care about who used magic?” She asked in a quiet voice, not to be overheard by the servants. “Ealdor is in Escetir, not Camelot. And besides, I saw you smiling during the wind attack, and there was no fear or anger in your eyes.” Arthur sighed.

“You’re right.” He whispered. “I wasn’t afraid. Not until I defeated Kanen and I saw all the eyes watching us. How many people had seen the magic use, how many villagers likely knew which one of them had cast it, and how many might one day be soldiers for Cenred and spread news that the Prince of Camelot saw magic used before his eyes and said nothing? Even if it was just rumors, the dissent Cenred could spread. The rumors that perhaps the regency is weak, that there’s dissent between the Heir and Crown. That there was a sorcerer at the heart of Camelot. It was too big a risk. I had to show some sort of reaction.” He finally looked at his sister in all but blood and saw her watching him as if seeing him for the first time. She schooled her expression.

“And if Merlin had confessed?” Arthur stared at her wide-eyed. “Oh please, I was actually facing them when the wind picked up. Even if I hadn’t had suspicions before, it’s rather hard to see glowing gold eyes and not think magic.” Arthur snorted.

“That’s true.” A pause. “Do you think we should tell him we know?” The royals looked towards the fire. Where Gwen had turned her back for a moment and Merlin’s eyes flashed gold over something, returning to normal just in time for Gwen to turn back. Morgana shook her head.

“Probably best not to. He's clearly already careless enough. Can you imagine how he’d be if he knew he didn’t have to hide around us?” Arthur could just picture the man magically folding his clothes and polishing his armor without a care in the world, and how quickly that could go wrong. Arthur nodded in agreement.

**The Nightmare Begins**

Time passed quickly in Camelot, the way it only could in a city. Arthur stupidly killed a unicorn and his people suffered dearly for it, Gwen’s father was killed and Arthur had never felt more like he failed as a Prince than in the days following that event. Then the Questing Beast was attacking innocent citizens and he knew he had to stop it. He didn’t count on nearly dying, nor whatever magic Merlin had pulled off that saved him. He knew one thing though, he never wanted to hear Merlin say goodbye to him again. It nearly broke his heart just to see his servant walk away after that.

Maybe that’s why he treated Merlin so cruelly in the following days. Allowing the new boy Cedric to temporarily take over Merlin’s duties. Whatever his reasons, it was cruel and he didn’t deserve Merlin’s loyalty. To lie there immobile and hear the sorcerer Sigan offer Merlin the world, only for Merlin to say he’d rather serve a good man than rule with an evil one. He’d never been so grateful to be insulted than he was the following morning when Merlin woke him up.

Then Morgana’s dreams got worse.

Arthur knew something had changed when he was called into Morgana’s chambers in the middle of the night. Morgana was pale where she sat with her maidservant and Uther looked murderous as he raved about a sorcerer attempting to assassinate Morgana. A glance at Morgana made it clear she did not feel the same as the King. Regardless, Arthur nodded in agreement and immediately scoured the palace for any untoward characters.

The sun was just starting to peak above the horizon when Arthur returned to his chambers, exhausted and empty handed. What he didn’t expect was Morgana to be sitting on his rug, stoking the fireplace.

“Morgana? Are you all right?” He asked, quietly closing the door behind him.

“I think something is terribly wrong Arthur.” The Ward whispered, never looking from the fire. Arthur had never seen his adopted sister look so fragile. He crept towards her and gently sat down, feeling extremely unsettled.

“Come now, don’t be so dramatic.” Her eyes flashed to his, blazing. Her mouth opened, scathing retort already on her tongue, when she saw the concern he was trying so desperately to hide.

“I think… I think I’m going mad.” Arthur snorted.

“I’ve always said you were mad.”

“This is serious Arthur! I-I did it, didn’t I?” Arthur took a deep breath. Both of them knew it was fruitless to lie, but acknowledging the truth. That was dangerous.

“Yes. Yes, I think you did.”

“ _How?_ Was it the dreams? Did that start all of this?”

“I don’t know ‘Gana. I know it’s dangerous, but have you tried talking to Gaius about this?” She scoffed.

“Yes, and all he did was throw more potions at me. I don’t know if he’s being willfully ignorant or scared about acknowledging the truth. But either way, he’s content to pump me full of so many potions I forget any of this is happening, and that’s not working anymore.”

“Perhaps you should talk to Merlin then.”

“ _Merlin?_ ”

“He is the only you-know-what that we know. He might be able to give some insight.”

“It’s worth a thought I suppose.” They sat in silence for a few moments longer. “Thank you Arthur. I’ve seen you changing this last year, but I know it must be difficult for you. You’ve always thought the world of Uther, even when you shouldn’t have.” Arthur sighed.

“We’ve had this conversation more than enough times. All I’ve wanted for as long as I can remember is to make him proud, only to discover that the father I love never existed. If Camelot is to prosper then her King has to do better, and besides, it seems that for every person I love without magic, there are two with it.”

“Maybe you’ll never be the king he wants you to be. But you’ll be the king that Camelot needs you to be.” She stated, finally standing up.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t get too big a head Arthur. You’ll never be as great as me.” She smirked as she glided out of the room and Arthur rolled his eyes.

* * *

Arthur could have happily sacked Merlin when he heard that Morgana had been kidnapped by the Druids. Only _he_ would be stupid enough to tell her to go there and not expect the King to go into a state of rage. Worse, his father had commanded Arthur to round up any person ever suspected of contact with the Druids and execute them. Arthur would never forgive either of them for the blood that would be on his hands. He sent a trusted Knight, one who he knew to be sympathetic to the Druids, to warn all those in Camelot. Still, only 8 had escaped before the Crown Prince was on their doorstep. He rounded up the 20 or so peasants and threw them in the dungeon.

It was barely an hour later that Uther had a location Arthur and his Knights were ordered to find Morgana at and destroy the Druids. Arthur prayed Merlin would be quick enough to warn them before the Knights arrived. Luckily, it seemed he was just in time. They rode into a camp whose fires had just been put out, tents were still up, and Morgana knocked out in the middle of it all.

“Sire?” The Knight closest to him, Leon he noticed faintly, questioned him. Arthur looked around.

“The Druids clearly knew we were coming. They’ll be long gone by now, and besides, we’ve found her.” The Prince quickly dismounted and ran to the Ward. He checked her pulse which was strong, but she was clearly not faking being asleep. He gently picked her up and sat her in front of him as they rode back to Camelot.

When they returned to the city he wondered if he was the only one who noticed how little Morgana tried to touch the King, how tense she was as he hugged her. He told the King what he wanted to hear, the Druids had kidnapped her and they were gone now. The King thankfully didn’t question what “gone” meant.

Arthur was unsurprised to find out that while they’d been returning to Camelot, somehow all 23 of the prisoners had escaped and none of the guards knew how. Sometimes Arthur was grateful for the ineptitude of the palace guards. That night he crept to Morgana’s chambers and knocked on her door.

“Arthur?” She seemed surprised he was there. Arthur shut her door and stalked into the main area.

“Are you completely mad?!”

“Excuse me?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Going to the Druids days after father suspected they tried to kill you. Leaving behind no note, and not even telling me so I could cover for you. Were you even planning on coming back? No, don’t answer that. I don’t care.” Arthur was fuming at this point.

“Do you know what he wanted me to do? He ordered me to arrest anyone suspected of having connections to the Druids and execute them. Do you know how many that is?! This is Camelot, nearly everyone has at some point been accused of it. Father had a list. A list! Of the the most suspect people. I had to arrest almost 30 of my own citizens because what? You wanted to have a little party in the forest?”

“It is not that simple Arthur!” Both royals bore a remarkable resemblance to the King in this moment, red faced and angry. “No, I was not thinking clearly when I left. I know you love us and trust us. But you have no idea how terrifying it is to know that this isn’t even something I chose and yet the man who has professed to love me like a daughter would happily see me burned if he knew.

To know that I have this incredible power and yet no way of knowing how to control it. Knowing that one slip up could mean my body on a pyre. I wanted to just _breath_ for five minutes. To feel _free._ I’m sorry that people almost died, I _really_ am. Especially the Druids. It’s why I stayed behind.”

“I was wondering if that was intentional or if they left you.”

“I begged them to leave me. They didn’t want to, but I knew Uther would never stop hunting them if I left.”

“I’m sorry it has to be this way Morgana.”

“One day you will change it, I know. Just don’t expect me to be happy sitting here watching Uther burn more of my kind.”

“I don’t, but I can’t take the throne by force. Father is still a sound King in all matters excepting magic. And despite everything, I still love him.” Arthur finished quietly.

“I know. But someday things _will_ have to change Arthur.”

“I know. Just… not now. _Please_ , let it rest.” Morgana gave a curt nod and Arthur said his goodbye.

**Lancelot & Guinevere**

It was about a week later that things went to hell. Morgana went on her regular pilgrimage to her father’s grave, bringing Gwen with her, when they were beset by bandits. Of course no one in Camelot knew this until they came across the dead Knights and a ransom note during patrol. Arthur of course immediately started scouring the forest until they came across a scratched and disheveled Morgana fleeing.

She rambled on about how Gwen had stayed behind to distract them so Morgana could get away and they had to help her. Arthur feared for his recently new friend, but Uther would kill him if he didn’t bring Morgana home immediately. Of course the first thing that Morgana did was beg Uther to save Gwen, who predictably denied the request. Arthur could guarantee Morgana would be at his chambers in the hour begging Arthur to go anyways and besides, Arthur wouldn’t leave anyone alone with those brutes.

Arthur was already packing when Morgana started ranting at him about being a spineless coward for not saving Gwen. He tried to interrupt her but she kept ranting until finally he’d had enough.

“ _Morgana_ !” She finally silenced but glared at him. “Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am _packing_.” He said, raising his bag for emphasis. She did manage to at least look contrite.

“You’re going after Gwen.”

“Of course I’m going after her. What’d you take me for? I couldn’t disagree with Uther in public.” He gave her a look as he threw the bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. A call stopped him on the threshold.

“Arthur! Bring her home.” He nodded in assurance.

* * *

 As he and Merlin were sneaking out of the castle, he went to gather the last of their supplies while Merlin was to distract the guards. He returned to see Merlin with his hand still outstretched and two barrels bowling down the guards. _He’s unbelievable. What if I was literally anyone else._

“ _What did you do_? I told you to distract them, not knock them out.” Merlin lost his pleased look and cast him an irritated glance. _Good. Maybe you’ll actually be cautious next time._

“There’s just no pleasing you sometimes.” _That’s not true._

* * *

 The first hurdle in their expedition came when they reached the Wilddeoren Caves. They needed a way through without Merlin having to blatantly use his magic. Merlin was just adorable when trying to hide his nerves about the “rats.” _No. Merlin is not adorable. He’s stupid and clumsy and not at all attractive._

Finally Arthur decided to try Gaia Berries. It’d never been attempted before, but considering the rancid smell, it should confuse the Wilddeoren enough to allow them passage through the caves. So Arthur hoped. Everything went smoothly until one of the giant beasts headed in their direction. He and Merlin went still, crouched behind a rock. The beast appeared to pass them by until it suddenly stopped and started towards Merlin.

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat and his stomach roiled dangerously. _Please, please don’t eat him._ His prayers for once seemed answered as the beast slowly left down the corridor they came from. After that it was smooth sailing through the caves until they were washing their faces in the river.

“Gaia berries. Good to know they work.” Arthur thought out loud. Merlin tensed beside him.

“You _didn’t know_ if they worked?” _Oops._

“Not for sure.”

“Now you tell me?! ‘What’s that Wilddeoren eating?’ ‘It’s alright. It’s just Merlin!’” Arthur couldn’t help the small laugh at Merlin’s hysterics. As if Arthur would ever let that happen.

“You trying to get us both killed?!”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have risked your life like that.” Merlin looked away briefly before getting the look he gets when he thinks he’s being sneaky.

“Well, they do say you do crazy things for love.” Arthur’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t know.

“What’re you talking about?”

“Why can’t you just admit you’re feelings for Gwen?” A sharp stab of disappointment shot through his stomach. Maybe he did want Merlin to know. Arthur rolled his eyes at himself and moved to pick up his sword.

“It’s so obvious!” Merlin called from behind him. “A blind man could see it.” _Clearly not, since you’re so obtuse._

“Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it.” Arthur suddenly whirled around.

“I can’t!” Merlin’s smile dropped and Arthur would do anything to put it back there. Perhaps if he just fudged the truth a bit.

“How can I admit that… I think about her” _him_ “all the time? Or that I care about her” _him_ “more than anyone? How can I admit I don’t know what I’ll do if any harm comes to her?” _Him. Really how Merlin am I supposed to tell you?_

“Why can’t you?” Arthur wanted to laugh.

“Because nothing can ever happen between us!” Arthur swallowed his grief. “To admit my feelings knowing that… _hurts_ too much.”

“Who’s to say nothing can happen?”

“My father won’t let me rescue a servant. You honestly think he’ll let me marry one?”

“You want to _marry_ Gwen.” _Is that disappointment in his eyes?_

“No! No. I don’t know.” Merlin raised his hands in surrender. “It’s all talk. And that’s all it can ever be.” Merlin shook his head.

“When you’re King. You can _change_ that.”

“I can’t expect y-Guinevere to wait for me.”

“If she feels as you do, she’ll wait for you.” Merlin said with a grin. _But will you? Do you?_ Arthur rolled his eyes, at himself or Merlin, who knows.

“Come on. We’ve got a long trek ahead of us.”

* * *

By the time they finally managed to find the place Guinevere was being held, sneak into the castle, and knock out the guards they ran into, it was almost too late. The room they found was crowded with people looking into a giant cage in the center. There stood Guinevere and apparently Lancelot, bound together looking like a feast for the Wilddeoren. Just as it reared up Arthur unsheathed his sword, vaulted over the cage wall, and swiped at the beast. It ducked back and Arthur took the moment to sever the bonds holding Gwen and Lance together.

He threw a sword to Lancelot and quickly shoved Gwen behind them. They fended off the beast together and Arthur was once more reminded why he had wanted the man as one of his Knights.

“What are you doing here Lancelot?” He questioned.

“I came to save Gwen. What about you?”

“Likewise.” They continued fighting back the beast while trying to circle back to the tunnel. A chandelier crashed in the distance and he could bet anything he knew who caused that.

“Merlin!” Said man was crawling along the floor just outside the cage. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Don’t sit there cowering. Let’s go.” Merlin quickly vaulted the cage and landed on his feet inside. Arthur pulled him behind him, before the Wilddeoren could so much as scent him. They all rushed back to the caves but were left with the problem of people following behind them.

“Take Guinevere! I’ll hold them off!” Lancelot volunteered like the noble man he was.

“No! Lancelot!”

“Guinevere, we have to go!” Arthur said, grabbing her arm. He knew Merlin would let him do no such thing. They hadn’t even turned the corner yet when he heard the familiar, yet unfamiliar, vowels of whatever magic Merlin was performing. Honestly, was he even trying to keep it a secret at this point.

After they managed their mad flight from the enemy castle, the atmosphere around the fire was unbelievably tense. Arthur really wanted to know what Merlin had said to Lancelot to make things so strange. He hoped it wasn’t anything about Gwen. He knew what Merlin believed but he and Guinevere had talked about it before and agreed they were better off as friends. And he wasn’t blind to the looks between his would be Knight and the serving girl.

Finally Lance broke the silence.

“I’m surprised your father would allow you to undertake such a mission. Just the two of you.” He seemed to be trying to imply something.

“My father would not risk the lives of his knights for the rescue of one servant.”

“And yet you disobeyed him and came anyway?”

“Morgana would’ve killed me if I refused her, and besides it’s my duty to look after every citizen under my, or my father’s, rule.” Guinevere looked concerned that there was something more to it, so Arthur made sure to hold her gaze as he minutely shook his head. A smile splashed across her face before she pulled her shawl closer around her.

“I think I will get some rest.”

“We should all get some rest.”

“I’ll go stand watch for awhile.” Lancelot volunteered, but Arthur watched in concern as Merlin followed after him. He gave it a few moments before creeping after them. Whatever had been said, Arthur missed most of it, but as Merlin headed back for camp he saw Lancelot start to head away from them all. Well that wouldn’t do.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Arthur called, and Lancelot spun around in surprise.

“Sire. What?” His eyes flashed back towards camp.

“I hope you’re not trying to leave poor Gwen alone Lancelot.” The man seemed to be swallowing his initial response.

“I… I would not stand in the way of your happiness Arthur. Yours or Gwen's.”

“Then it’s a good thing that our happiness is mutually exclusive.” Lancelot frowned at him.

“You mean, you don’t intend to court her?” Arthur shook his head.

“But Merlin said-”

“ _Mer_ lin likes to think he knows everything. When usually he’s the last person to realize anything.”

“Why would he think that you and she?” He didn’t seem to know how to finish the question but it didn’t matter.

“Sometimes it’s easier to see what _should be_ there, instead of what _is_ there.” Arthur looked back to where they could still see his servant messing with the fire. “If he recognized what is there then he would realize that the lies and the secrets were holding back something so much more and that- well that’s a terrifying thought.

Perhaps it’s easier to pretend nothing's there. That it doesn’t hurt so much more every lie that slips past his tongue, every flinch he makes when he sees Camelot red, every time I catch the anger and fear in his eyes when he sees Uther.” Suddenly Arthur realized what he was saying and snapped his mouth shut. The damage was already done and Lancelot was looking at him knowingly.

“Does he know that you know?”

“Of course not. Merlin’s already risky enough with his magic, there’s no way I was going to give him any reason to be the slightest bit more lax about it.”

“Fair enough.” Lancelot agreed with a nod of his head.

“Have you known all this time?”

“Since I left, yes. But don’t worry, it wasn’t because he told me. I heard him casting the spell that killed the Griffon. It’s why I couldn’t take credit for that. It was my lance that killed it, but Merlin had enchanted it.” Arthur shook his head in wonder.

“You really are too noble for your own good Lance… I know I can’t grant you Knighthood while my father rules. But your banishment was rescinded and I could promise you a place on the guard. And one day, you will be a Knight of Camelot. If you choose to return with us now.” Lancelot too turned to the camp now. His eyes on the other servant.

“I was only going to leave because I thought it would be best for her. If there’s any place in Camelot for me now, I will happily return with you.”

“Good. Then we had best get a move on. We’re still far too close to Heingast’s castle for me to feel comfortable and I’d say the lady has rested enough for the time being.” With that they returned to camp and quickly roused Guinevere. Merlin didn’t look very happy about Lancelot still being there, but Arthur would have a conversation with him about _that_ very soon. For now Arthur was ready to go home.


End file.
